Dabbling with magic
by marethyu
Summary: A crossover. With Artemis Fowl And Skulduggery Pleasant. My first Fanfic. There is going to be a scary badguy in this fanfic somewhere. There might be some Valduggery in here.
1. Who?

Dabbling with magic...

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction. Please give me good feedback and tell me if it is really bad.

**None of the characters belong to me! Unless I make some up somewhere in the story.**

Chapter One: Who?

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain walked into the Roarhaven sanctuary. Ghastly had called them, and told them that they were needed on an interesting case.

"Our sensitives are having a new vision", Ghastly Bespoke said, looking concerned.

"What are they seeing?"

"A boy. They see a boy."

Skulduggery looked up. "Is he dangerous?"

"We don't know. We did a small check, came up with virtually nothing. Just a location and a name."

"Where is he?"

"He lives on a sizeable estate. About an hour out of Dublin."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Artemis Fowl".

**HEHEHE…..**


	2. Welcome to Fowl Manor

Dabbling with magic...

**Yay! Second chapter. Please point out spelling mistakes to me!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fowl Manor.

They walked through the open gates, and stepped into the grassy courtyard. The garden looked like it had been trimmed once, but time had taken its toll, and the grass was nearly a metre high. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked towards the grand wooden door, and gave it a few knocks. It was quickly opened by a massive man, looking to be in his 40's-50's. His voice was deep and low, but with a soft side to it. "Who are you?"

"We are looking for a…uh….what was his name again, Valkyrie?"

"Artemis Fowl".

The giant sighed. He walked inside, and called to someone. "Artemis, some people are here to see you!"

The man stepped aside. Skulduggery and Valkyrie peered inside the mansion. A young man was walking down the large staircase, to the left of the foyer. As he got closer, the detectives looked over him. He seemed about 17-18, with medium-length, dark hair. He was thin and tall, though nowhere near as tall as the giant of a man that had opened the door. But the boy's most striking features were his eyes. One was a startling blue-violet colour, while the other one was a deep, hazel-brown.


	3. Introductions

Dabbling with magic...

**For Artemis Fowl readers, this fan fiction may have spoilers from "The Last Guardian". And yes, I know that when he was cloned in "The Last Guardian" he regained both blue eyes, but I am keeping the eye swap in here, just for more detail.**

Chapter 3: Introductions

As Artemis walked down the grand staircase, he wondered who come looking for him. It couldn't be the Lower Elements, as they would just fly in, or at least contact him first. He looked down at the fairy communicator on his finger. It looked just like a small ring, yet could act like a mobile phone connection between him and Holly Short. "Well, if it's not the Lower Elements, then who could it be?" He mused quietly to himself.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he took in the two people standing there. The girl looked about 16-18, with long, dark hair, and deep, blue eyes. As Artemis' gaze shifted, he stepped back in shock. The tall, thin, suit-wearing man standing next to the girl was a skeleton! "Hello", the skeleton said, and Artemis jumped in fright, but then quickly regained his composure. "Oh, you're a skeleton. Is your body animated through magic, by any chance?" Artemis asked, after recovering from the shock of a walking, talking , bag of bones.

"Why, yes it is. And I think by now we should get on to introductions. We already know your name. Artemis Fowl, for some reason, sorcerers of ours, sensitives, who can see visions of the future, have been having visions, of you."

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Skulduggery Pleasant, and this is my partner, Valkyrie Cain."

"And what do you mean by sorcerers?"

"Well, you obviously know about the existence of magic, but have you actually met any magical beings, at all?"

"Well, yes. For quite some time now, I've have been allied with the Lower Elemen-

"Ahh, the Lower Elements faeries", Skulduggery interrupted.

"Exactly"

"Well, the Lower Elements faeries, or the People, as you probably know them by, Artemis Fowl, are just the magical beings who are inhuman, and as such, were pushed underground, thousands of years ago."

"I know that. But aren't you inhuman as well?"

"If you looked down the street, and saw two things: Valkyrie, and a Troll, which one would you think was magical?"

"Both."

"But that's just because you know that Valkyrie has magic. If you had never met her, you wouldn't know if she had magic or not."

"But if she didn't have magic, she would have run away from the troll by now."

Skulduggery's back slumped, and he looked defeated. "Shut up Artemis."

**You got told, Artemis, you got told. And so did you, Skulduggery.**


	4. Soon

Dabbling with magic...

Somewhere…..Deep underground…..

Chapter 4: _Soon..._

The cavern shook. The vibrations had been happening increasingly over the last few months, and this one dislodged stalactites from the ceiling of the cavern. There was a large stone statue, depicting an ancient, ferocious monster, in the centre of the room. It had large, deadly tusks beneath the mouth. In the centre of the statue's chest a large stone circle had been carved. The statue's teeth, razor sharp, jutted out, right above the tusks. If anyone had been in the cavern at the time, they would have sworn that the statue's tree-like arms shifted to the left.

_Soon…._

Or it just could have been their imagination….

**Please give feedback! Sorry for taking a while to update, been stuck between scout camps, schoolwork, and part-time working.**


	5. Longdead Magicians

Dabbling with magic...

Please check out ShadowIrate! She is my friend, check her stories out.

And yes, they did leave Butler at Fowl Manor, just if you're wondering where he is.

Chapter 5: Long-dead Magicians

Skulduggery, Valkyrie, and Artemis, were in the Bentley, driving towards the sanctuary. Skulduggery was pushing the poor car as fast as it could go. Ghastly had called them, had asked them to come as fast as possible. Fletcher was away on holidays, so the Bentley was their only mode of transportation. "So, what did Ghastly say?" Valkyrie asked. "He just said get there as fast as possible".

When the group arrived at Roar haven, Ghastly was out there to greet them. "Skulduggery, Valkyrie. I see you've found the boy.

"Yes. Yes we have. And guess what? The boy is amazing! He is just like you!"

"How?"

"He's a smartass."

"Hahaha. Very funny. Now, to the matter. I called you here urgently, because we have reports in from sorcerers at _Brú na Bóinne."_

_"Brú na Bóinne?" _Valkyrie asked.

It was Artemis who spoke. "Palace of the Boyne. It is a World Heritage Site, consisting of Neolithic mounds, chamber tombs, standing stones, and henges. Some date back as far as 3400 BC."

"Ok. And why do we have sorcerers stationed there?"

Ghastly answered. "As it is a Neolithic burial site, magical relics, and dead magicians were placed there, in some of the burial mounds. We have people stationed there to monitor magical activity. But something went wrong. Two hours after you left was a scheduled check in. Our people at the site should have reported in. But they didn't. An hour later, we finally got a call from them".

"What happened?"

"Some of the more magical-sensitive ones were knocked out by an invisible corona of energy."

"What does that mean?"

"That means something magical was activated within the burial mounds. The public didn't notice anything. But we've got the area off-limits to them. We'll think of some cover-up story. But we need you two to go in, and check it out".

Artemis perked up. "Wait, what do you mean, you two. What about me?"

"You'll be kept here for the moment. We need to ask you some questions."


	6. Creepy Cave

**Dabbling With Magic**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery took a while getting into the cave. The cave entrance was too small for Skulduggery's tall frame, and he ripped several holes in his suit getting in. Valkyrie didn't fare too much better. It took a few minutes for Valkyrie's eyes to adjust to the dim light. As Skulduggery did not have eyes, he adjusted quickly to the darkness.

They started walking deeper into the cave. The further they went, the colder the ring on Valkyrie's finger became. As they rounded a sharp corner in the tunnel, Skulduggery stopped Valkyrie. "Be careful. There's something there". And he was right. Valkyrie hadn't noticed it, but there was a small bluish light coming from around the next turn. Skulduggery pulled out his gun and summoned a flame. Valkyrie got ready to use her ring if there was trouble.

They edged around the corner, and stepped into a large cavern. There were cracks in the ceiling and floor, and most of the stalactites had fallen to the floor and shattered. The bluish glow was coming from the grotesque statue in the center of the room. Seemingly carved lines, crisscrossing the statue, were glowing dimly. "For a place meant to have dead things in it, that doesn't seem too dead" Skulduggery noted. He then stepped forward cautiously to inspect the glowing lines, and almost immediately a blue circle of magic spiraled outwards, throwing Skulduggery against the wall. Valkyrie jumped over the growing circle, and then watched as it faded slowly, disappearing when it hit stalagmites and the wall. Then Valkyrie rushed over to the wall and helped Skulduggery up. He groaned, then having an idea, started throwing twin flamethrowers at the statue. "Hide behind something Valkyrie!" Skulduggery said, then ceased the flames and dived towards the nearest stalagmite, taking cover behind it. And then everything went white, and he and Valkyrie blacked out.


	7. Interrogation

**Dabbling With Magic**

**Author's Note: **I'M BACK! hope you guys enjoy the new chapters! Should be making a lot in the coming days. Gonna write this one a bit differently, having a bit of trouble with character's speech patterns. Oh, and Ahtemis is not a typo.

Ghastly: So, Ahtemis, we've done a bit of digging, and you are a very busy **boy.**

****Artemis: _He knows that the damn extinctionist I dealt with a few years ago called me Ahtemis. He's toying with me. _Maybe. Depends from what angle you look at it.

Ghastly: Well, you've nearly caused the extinction of a rare monkey, you've captured a fairy, ransomed it for gold, and made friends with its people, and then brought a demon race through time and space. You also rose from the dead and killed one of the most powerful magical beings that lived. Just how do you do it?

Artemis: Intellect. And Butler.

Ghastly: That giant of a man? what can he do apart from tackle an elephant?

Artemis: For one, his chest is reinforced with Kevlar strands.

Ghastly: You mean his chest is bulletproof!?

Artemis: You could say that.

Ghastly: How powerful exactly was this Opal Koboi we've heard about?

Artemis: Powerful enough to turn her body into a paradox. Literally.

Ghastly:... OK.

Artemis (starting to feel dizzy): I don't feel so well. ( slumps on the chair, unconscious.)

Ghastly: GUARDS! Help me move our guest into the infirmary. Quick!


	8. Evil's Return

**Dabbling With Magic**

They had just laid Artemis on an Infirmary bed, when he sat up, with dazed eyes. His eyes cleared, and then his head slumped. His once again unconscious form started to rise into midair. Ghastly stepped back in shock, then called for guards. Artemis floated in midair, then his head snapped up and he stared helplessly at Ghastly, as if pleading for help. His head slumped again, then rose back up, settling to glare malevolently at Ghastly with crimson eyes. _**PUNY MORTAL, WHERE AM I?**_The voice came from Artemis, but was not his. This voice was more feminine, while at the same time demeaning and commanding. _**I SAID, WHERE AM I!**_Ghastly, speechless from shock, fainted. _**ANSWER ME MORTALS!**_The cleavers jumped at Artemis with their massive Scythes.

_All the while, Artemis thought, the earth is doomed._


	9. Assumptions and Terror

**Dabbling With Magic**

**Sorry short chapter, still getting into fanfic writing.**

****Skulduggery shakily stood up, and dusted himself off. Valkyrie groaned and sat up, nursing her head in her hands. "What happened?" she groaned. "Well, when the energy knocked me into the wall the first time, the lights on the statue became dimmer." Skulduggery replied. "So the statue was gathering magical energy to power magic defenses?" Valkyrie asked. "Yes. But the real question is, what is it defending?" Just then, the engraved circle on the statue's chest lit up in a blue, swirling light. "Its a portal" Valkyrie whispered. And then they turned to run, as the figure that had stepped through was terrifying.

Mevolent had returned.


	10. Problems, Answers, and WHAT THE HELL

**Dabbling With Magic**

Ghastly ran. Explosions echoed down the hallways behind him. He swerved into the council room, and skidded to a stop in front of Erskine."Ravel, we have to do something!" Ghastly said, catching his breath. "What the hell is going on?" Erskine asked, completely oblivious to the destruction outside. "Its the boy. He's possessed by...by...something!"

They crept out into the hall, and then heard a large thud. They turned around expecting to be attacked by whatever was in Artemis, but all they saw was a small, limp figure curled up on the ground. They ran over. It was Artemis. They stepped back, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Artemis sat up and gasped. Erskine and Ghastly jumped back, ready to attack, but then Artemis said in a quiet voice, "No. Its just me."

"What the hell just happened?" they both asked Artemis. Artemis shook his head. "Before I tell you, you have to put me in the most secure cell you can find."

They led him through a passage in the council chamber, and got to a hallway, leading to a magic-bound room. When Artemis stepped in, he instantly felt drowsy. "The runes on the wall will stop you from using any magic that you may possess, and should keep you relatively sleepy. We are going to station our best Cleavers and Mages at the door. And now that you are here, we need to know what THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" "Before I tell you, you have to understand. This is not something you can fight. If you try to fight this being, it will destroy you."

As he opened his mouth to tell them what was happening, Captain Holly Short burst through door. "Artemis!. What are they doing with you?" Before Artemis could explain, she had drawn her gun on Ghastly and Erskine. "Stop!" Artemis shouted. "These people are not hurting me, they are trying to help." "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ARTEMIS! A few hours ago Foaly told me that you had gone with random strangers who knew about your affiliation with the Lower Elements, so I come and check it out. I had to get past creepy people with Scythes, and people who summoned flames when they saw me. I finally get here, and find you in a bound room being interrogated. You then tell me that these people are not hurting you, yet you are basically in prison. I NEED AN EXPLANATION!" Holly shouted.

Artemis simply turned to her and said, "Opal Koboi."


End file.
